A New Years Surprise
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Katsuya takes Seto up on his previous offer and stays with him for the Christmas holiday. Now it’s two days until New Years Eve and the blonde is expecting his Father’s return anytime…but he gets another phone call…


Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Katsuya's Christmas Wish because if you did, here is a one-shot sequel to it! Happy New Year all and happy readings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly enough Santa did not bring me the rights to it like I had asked. LOL! Just joking. No own, no sue! But I do thank Kazuki Takashi for creating such a wonderful show!

Summary: Katsuya takes Seto up on his previous offer and stays with him for the Christmas holiday. Now it's two days until New Years Eve and the blonde is expecting his Father's return anytime…but he gets another phone call…what will poor Katsuya do now? How will the Holiday affect Seto and Katsuya's relationship?

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON PRESENT IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY! IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE TWO BOYS GOING AT IT, I SUGGEST YOU GO FIND A STORY ABOUT PONIES AND RAINBOWS AND NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED, I AM NOT RESPONISIBLE FOR SCARED MINDS AND BURNING EYES! THANK YOU.**

A New Years Surprise 

Seto had to admit; this Christmas had been the best. He gotten what he had always wished for, a golden puppy he could love with all his heart. One that he could hold close and just be so…himself with. The puppy returned every cuddle, hug, laugh, and kiss with ten times the fire. Katsuya was happy he wasn't forced to spend this family and love oriented holiday alone, but right now said puppy was at peace in a blissful sleep. Seto carefully reached out and pushed some stray hairs behind his pup's ear. This in turn made the blonde teen stir and open his eyes; he looked up to see the warmth of blue-eyes gazing upon him. Smiling, the brunette greeted the teen with a simple and soft "Good morning." Yawning happily the amber-eyed boy did the same. Seto leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Katsuya's forehead. "I love it." The blonde teen said to his boyfriend. "What?"

"Waking up next to you in your bed."

"Maybe it could be a more frequent event." Seto said with a lecherous smirk playing on his lips. The amber-eyed teen chuckled softly as the brunette descended upon him and began nuzzling and kissing his neck. Katsuya loved feeling the blue-eyed teen's curious tongue against his skin, it made electric sparks course throughout his whole being. Involuntarily, as if it couldn't be helped, Seto began to grind his hips against that of Katsuya's, bringing their growing arousals together. Begrudgingly, Katsuya lovingly pushed the other back and gazed into confused alluring azure eyes, "What is it pup?" The shorter teen smiled warmly, "I'm…not ready yet…to go that far yet. Please don't be mad Seto." The brunette grinned understandingly, "I could never be mad over such an asinine article. I could wait for you forever, just as long as I know I can have you forever." Katsuya beamed happily and hugged the young CEO close, "Of course you can have me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Just as the couple was leaning into another kiss a cell phone went off. Being a creature of habit, Seto reached over to the nightstand and picked up the ringing object. "Oh, this is yours puppy." Quickly the blonde answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Katsuya, how are you kiddo?"

"Dad! I'm doing…better than I had expected. So when are you coming home?"

"Well, that's just it kiddo, the company we want to join with us wants me to stay another week. I was supposed to be home New Years Eve but…" Katsuya felt his heart break; he was excited about his father's return but now…he was going to be alone for another week! Katsuya sighed, "Well, that's great dad, I just wish I could have spent some of the holidays with you."

"I know, I'm sorry kiddo, to make it up to you, you can have some friends over for a New Years Eve party, just don't let it get out of hand okay? You know how the neighbors can be."

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I'll be in much of a partying mood."

"Awe, well if you change your mind you have my permission."

"Thanks dad."

"Well I gotta go kiddo, see ya in a week okay?"

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye Katsuya."

Sadly the blonde hung his phone up and dropped it carelessly on the bed beside him. "You alright pup?" The young CEO asked from the doorway of the bathroom. Jou hadn't even noticed the brunette had gotten up. "Define 'alright'." Seto came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his saddened boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"My dad is spending another whole week in New York." The brunette smirked mischievously, "That gives us a whole other week together." Katsuya sighed, "No offense or anything Seto but I was really hoping that I would at least get to spend New Years with my dad." The brunette kissed the top of his pup's head. "Don't worry, I understand…but the offer to stay with me extends another week." Jou smiled and sat up, "Thanks but I think that you and Mokuba should spend this holiday together, and maybe you two could come over New Years day." The blonde explained while getting up out of bed and slipped his shirt over his head and began to put on his socks and shoes. "You wanna ride home?" Seto offered lovingly. Katsuya stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against that of the young CEO's. "That would be great, thanks."

New Years Eve

7:49 pm

Katsuya looked out one of the many tall windows of his apartment suite to the vast City, he spotted Domino Park and saw that it was all lit up for the spirit of the holiday. It was the annual Domino Park Party, it was a family event and Jou was sure that Seto and Mokuba were there enjoying the holiday. He wished he could spend the holiday with his dad…or even Seto. Mokuba was lucky. Little did Katsuya know that Mokuba was invited to a friend's party, which left Seto all alone, to sit and stare at a flickering computer screen. It was New Years Eve nobody should be alone, especially two young lovers whom had yet to discover the most intimate details of their love life. Jou had taken up his father's permission to have a party but all his friends wanted to have a special night alone with either family, friends, or lovers. Which left Jou, consequently, alone.

Katsuya didn't know how long he had stared out that particular window but the next time he came to, there was a knock at his front door. Wearisomely, said blonde walked away from his staring and answered the door. Jou's eyes went wide when he realized familiar blue-eyes locked with his. "S…Seto, what are you doing here?"

"Making the best of our New Years Eve." The brunette said while brushing past the blonde and into the apartment. Jou closed and locked the door then faced Seto, "What about Mokuba?" The taller teen stepped closer, "He's at a friend's party. Looks like we're both in the same boat." Katsuya threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and Kaiba held him close, "I'm so glad you came."

"Puppy…" Seto whispered softly. Jou looked up just to have his lips captured in the most sensual kiss he and the young CEO had ever shared. They pulled apart, panting for air and flushed. Turning out the kitchen light, Katsuya took the brunette's hand and led him to his bedroom. The blonde shut the door then made his way back into the arms of his soon-to-be lover and let his lips be claimed. Remembering what the blonde had told him a couple days earlier, Seto pulled away and gazed into sparkling amber. "Are you sure you want this?" Jou nodded, "There's no better way to spend a holiday than to spend it with the one you truly love." Seto smiled warmly then softly kissed the shorter teen…

**(HERE IT COMES; THE YOUNG AND IMMATUER MUST LOOK AWAY!) **

Half naked and panting Katsuya was pushed down onto his mattress as Seto rested atop him, equally as breathless. The blonde watched as Seto's head fell slowly to the crook of his neck and began lightly tasting the skin that was there laid before him. He barely noticed the wandering hand that began to rid him of his last piece of clothing. Katsuya moaned softly with anticipation and danced his hands down the brunette's back to the waistband of his silk boxers. The amber-eyed teen skillfully pushed them down as far as he could and let the young CEO kick them off the rest of the way. Seto captured his puppy's lips in a kiss then began to make his way down to the flesh of the clavicle. Katsuya shivered and encircled his arms under Seto's arms so that he was holding on to his shoulders. The brunette lifted his mouth to the other's ear and whispered and Katsuya whispered back. He watched as Seto opened the top drawer, finding what he was looking for. The taller teen laid the object on the unused pillow and went back to what he was doing before hand. He then became bold and placed his hand on the part that the blonde so wanted Seto to touch, but he hadn't expected for his own hand to take its position on top of the brunette's.

"Seto…" Katsuya whispered huskily. "What pup?" The brunette was answered with the removal of Jou's hand and took it as a sign to continue. He took Jou's arousal into a firm grasp and began to pleasure him. The blonde's hold on Seto got tighter and he threw his head back. The blue-eyed teen leant down and pressed his lips to Katsuya's willing mouth, all the while stroking harder and fast, marveling in the sweet mewls and moans he was eliciting from his lover's throat. It was becoming too much for Katsuya so he held tighter to his aggressor and cried out at the height of his orgasm. Panting, he came down and smiled at his other half. Seto reached over for the object he had obtained earlier and applied some lube to his digits. "Open your legs." He whispered to his golden puppy. The blonde obliged and waited for the first digit to enter him. It felt rather odd but it wasn't too uncomfortable until…the second. Jou yelped from the oncoming pain. "Trust me, I won't hurt you." Were Seto's comforting words before lovingly kissing his pup. It sorta distracted him from the brunette's third finger but he could still feel it then he tore his mouth away from his lover's and shouted. Seto had found his sweet spot. Kaiba removed his fingers and positioned himself at his lover's prepared entrance. Slowly he slid himself in and buried himself to the hilt while he felt Katsuya dig his nails into his back.

"Ssssh…it's okay, just relax." Seto cooed softly in Jou's ear, ignoring the sharp pain in his upper back. The blonde groaned in pain but began to loosen his grip as the brunette began to kiss him dotingly. Abruptly the blonde bucked his hips and elicited a moan from the teen above him. "You okay now Katsuya?" Jou brought his legs up and wrapped them about Seto's waist, "Move Seto." With the consent he was waiting for, the brunette did just that. Kaiba held Jou's right knee on his waist and slowly pulled out before rapidly thrusting back in. Both participants shouted in pure bliss. After collecting himself, Seto began an agonizingly slow pace of thrusts. All Katsuya could do was lie there and rock his hips against the brunette's, hoping that the velocity would soon speed up. "Uhhn…Seto…please…harder…" Jou pleaded through a moan. The blue-eyed teen complied and began rocking his hips harder and harder educing loud throaty, lust filled calls of his name. He watched as Katsuya's body road with his own, causing friction that felt unbelievably excellent. Panting soon became part of the equation, panting and unpredictably violent thrusts. "Ahhh…Seto…so…close!"

"I know." The brunette whispered while feeling his body convulse with his oncoming orgasm. He watched on as the puppy beneath him reached down and began to do the most erotic thing Seto had ever witnessed. He was stunned; all he could do was watch while he kept rocking against the welcoming heat of his lover. "Ohhh…Seto."

"Yes, come on puppy, scream for me." The blue-eyed teen whispered. Jou panted while he brought himself closer to the brink. With one arm around Seto's back, holding on for dear life, while another was close to shattering his composer. "For me…Katsuya…come on. Scream!" The erotic suggestion alone brought Katsuya closer and he quickened his rhythm. One last time Seto hit his spot and all the blonde saw was a blinding white light as he screamed Seto's name, little did he hear the brunette's own cry of his name as he finished. Seto's arms could barely hold up anymore, he looked down at his satisfied puppy before collapsing on top of him, panting and lost in the afterglow. Though that wouldn't last long…

"Katsuya, are you alright? I heard you…" Kentaro stopped dead in his tracks when he realized his son wasn't alone in bed; his theory of a nightmare was blown right out of the water. Luckily for the couple they were covered by one of the bed sheets and hid the evidence of their most recent encounter. "Dad!" Katsuya shouted while shooting up from the bed, nearly knocking poor Seto out of it. The blonde gathered the sheets about himself and sat uncomfortably still while his father gaped at him and Seto, whom was hiding his face behind his long bangs. "You…and…Katsuya Jounouchi! What did I tell you before I left! And who are you young man?" Seto was embarrassed to be caught like this, so vulnerable and so…naked. "Speak! What gives you the right to come into my home and sleep with my son! Hm? Answer me!"

"Dad! Stop yelling! Screaming at Seto won't get him to speak!" The elder Jounouchi went silent, loosing all the color that inhabited his face. "Katsuya…you're sleeping with Seto Kaiba? My company's rival?" The blonde tore the sheets off the bed and wrapped himself, leaving poor Seto to seek refuge with the eiderdown. "This is Seto Kaiba, he's an eighteen-year-old student who attends Domino High and raises his little brother. He may be your rival but he's my boyfriend!"

"How dare you speak to me in this manner!"

"Dad! Let it go! This was your fault anyway…and I'm grateful for it. Had you not lied to me I wouldn't have experienced this wonderful encounter. Don't tell me that deep down you didn't know that something wasn't going to happen when you left me alone during such love and family oriented holidays." Kentaro was lost for words and he just stared at his son then glanced over at a very mortified Seto. It was hard for him to think of but Katsuya was growing up and knew that because of his job the blonde would get into a relationship sooner or later. He hated leaving his son but he also hated the idea of letting him go. "Dad, Seto and I, we've been together as an official couple since the beginning of Christmas break…but ever since we met…we've cared for one another. Dad, your always gone and I need to have some sort of life, and I want one with Seto. Please, I know I broke your rules…but it…"

"I know, it couldn't be helped. I was here once Katsuya, your mother and I…our first time we conceived you. I know, I forgive you and apologize for my repeated absences. You're right, you do need a stable home life and with my job and the way I work I have hardly given you one. I hope Seto turns out to be the best home life you can ask for." Kentaro said solemnly. Katsuya smiled and hugged his father. They pulled away and the elder Jounouchi spoke to the uncomfortable teen, "Seto Kaiba, take care of Katsuya. He's a special one this catch, very unique and worth any cost." For the first time, Seto revealed his hidden eyes and nodded.

"Katsuya, I did have a feeling that something may have happened while I was gone. Maybe a fire or a neighbor's complaint of loud music…but I the thought of…_this situation_ never came to mind. My little boy is all grown up and I have to accept that, one way or another." Kentaro smiled before slipping out of his son's room, leaving the couple to themselves.

January 1, 2006

12:00 am

Being on the top floor of the apartment building Katsuya found the idea of him and Seto watching the New Years fireworks display all huddled together under a quilt on the balcony very amusing. So here they sat, huddled closely under Jou's favorite quilt watching the magic of the display fill the night sky of the New Year. "This has been perfect, thank you Seto." The brunette kissed Jou's head and held him tighter. "No, thank you puppy. Happy new year." Katsuya giggled before yawning and cuddling closer so that his head rested beneath Seto's chin, "Happy new year." The brunette chuckled, "Come on pup, time for bed." Seto stood up then scooped up the blonde and the blanket bridal style and entered into the building and made way to the amber-eyed teen's room. They lay down together and fell right into a comfortable sleep. Kentaro looked in to his son's room curiously and cautiously then smiled to see his son slumbering so soundly.

Owari

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you all like? I hope so. Well Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
